Some computer security vendors, such as SYMANTEC, have provided customers with a custom virtual private network client. In some cases, the custom virtual private network client may include a cross-platform network detection component. The detection component may perform traffic inspection of network traffic. For example, the detection component may inspect network traffic to check whether the network traffic indicates a security risk, such as a network intrusion or a malware installation.
Additionally, computer security vendors may coordinate in some cases with native virtual private network clients. These native virtual private network clients may be provided by a corresponding operating system environment, such as the iOS operating system environment and/or the WINDOWS OPERATING system environment. In these examples, the native virtual private network clients may encrypt network traffic.
In view of the above, it would be helpful to combine these two examples of virtual private network clients to provide both traffic inspection and encryption on the same computing device. Nevertheless, some computing environments may be configured in a manner that creates a conflict and prevents chaining of these two virtual private network clients. To address this problem, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for chaining virtual private networks.